Daddy's Little Angel
by AriXAmi
Summary: A rewrite of the paternity clinic scene from The Bone Yard. Gibbs tagged along to make things more interesting. Just fluff really. Oneshot


**I wanted to write something Kibbs so here it is. The scene from The Bone Yard rewritten to be cute and mindless fluff. I took the Tate and added some Kibbs. No, no. There's no need to thank me, you're quite welcome.**

* * *

The elevator door slid open and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped out, dressed in a far fancier suit than he would normally wear to the office. Following closely behind was Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo dressed like a high school student on picture day. They walked at in a hurried pace into the forensics lab. Abby was typing away at her computer, not trying to hide that she was in a chat room. She turned her head to see Gibbs and Tony walking in.

"Kate isn't ready yet." She called over, not making any move to get up or entertain them why they waited. "She's having trouble with her outfits." She turned her attention back to her screen as the door to the ballistics lab was yanked open.

Special Agent Caitlin Todd walked out dressed in a pink sweater with yoga pants and pink, fuzzy, heeled boots. She had replaced her tight, thick gold hoops for large, plastic, pink ones. Her jaw dropped when she saw what her colleagues were wearing. "I…I picked the wrong outfit." She turned back towards her makeshift changing room, bending her neck to look back at her boss. "I'll change. Just give me a minute."

Twenty minutes and much frustrated grunting later, Kate re-emerged from the ballistics lab dressed like a six year old going to church. Her dress was a pale blue with a soft purple ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied into a perfect bow. Her shoes looked to be mary janes in an off white and she had short, cream coloured socks peaking their frilly tops out from under the strap. A cardigan was lightly draped over her shoulders and it was the same off white as her shoes. Her pink earrings were long gone and a simple pair of diamond studs graced their place. Her hair was done up in an updo; her bangs were curled under, the stray pieces left down had been curled, the back was bumped up, and the rest was braided and wrapped around to seemingly hold it all in place.

Tony's mouth hung open, shocked to see his partner so cleaned up. Before he could say anything that could earn him a smack upside the head, his boss was ushering them into the elevator. "Let's get a move on. I'll explain the plan again in the car.

Tony anxiously paced the paternity clinic, his hands in his pockets and his eyes firmly fixed on the clock. "I promise she'll be here." He assured the receptionist again. He walked over and looked at her with the most pitiful expression on his face. "I swear I never meant for this to happen. It was just one time. And I know she's engaged. God, her daddy's gonna kill me."

The woman behind the counter sympathized with him, giving him a gently pat on the shoulder. To make matters worse, the door to the clinic swung open to reveal Gibbs, towing Kate behind him like an angry father grounding his child.

"You're the one who's gone and spoiled my little girl, aren't you!" Gibbs growled down at Tony. He released Kate's arm and balled up his fist. "If this is your fault you'll be mighty sorry, boy!"

Kate took this as her cue to grab onto Gibb's sleeve and pull back, putting on an overly cute face to try and sway him. "Daddy, I love him! It's not his fault! Please!" She put herself between Gibbs and Tony. "Just listen to me!" She gripped onto the front of Gibbs' suit, making a good show of her tears. "You never listen to me! I'm not a little girl anymore!" She turned to Tony, allowing him to wipe away the tears dripping down her cheeks. "I'm a big girl. I can make my own mistakes." She leaned into Tony's arms and turned her gaze back to Gibbs. "You can't protect me forever."

Gibbs gained a sympathetic expression and gently ran his finger tips from Kate's temple to under her chin. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But, you know, you'll always be my little angel." He looked at her with such adoring eyes that Kate was afraid for a second that their rehearsal had been for nothing.

Tony wrapped his arm more firmly around Kate, using the overlay of the dress to discreetly cope a feel of her ass. "Look sir. We may not see eye to eye, but I love your daughter and I promise that if this baby is mine I will never let anything happen to her."

Gibbs blinked at Tony, looking like he believed him. Then the implications hit him like a brick wall. "If?" He loomed closer, looking down on the supposed teenagers. "And _if_ it's not yours? What then? You're just gonna throw my baby girl aside like she's some old sweater?"

Kate quickly dodged out of Tony's grip, her body no longer being a barrier between the two men. "N-no. I never meant…I was just…geez, sir, I only meant that, well…" Kate admitted that Tony's improv work was impressive.

She ducked over to the counter and tapped lightly on the wooden board. "Excuse me? Is there some place I can wait away from them? Please, I'm begging you." She looked up with pleading eyes.

The lady nodded and directed her towards a room around the corner from the reception booth. Before Kate could leave the lady reached out and caught her arm, pulling her close to whisper in her ear. "You're really lucky, you know. Most unplanned pregnancies don't bring people together like this." She nodded towards where Gibbs and Tony were still exchanging words. "For everyone's sake I hope it's his. You two could be really happy together."

Kate smiled, almost feeling bad about using the woman for their investigation. "Yeah." She admitted. "We probably could."

* * *

**So, what do you think? For anyone who caught it, I apologize for the dark humor related to Twilight. I caught it when I reread it and knew immediately that I was subconsciously making reference to that. Well, there's nothing we can do. It's a nice little call out to it without ruining the mood. Reviews welcome. **


End file.
